


Pink & Blonde

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, It IS consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Set During The 5th Movie, Spanking, They Just Like To Play, movie universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dolores and Luna have a special relationshipSet in the Movie Universe.
Relationships: Dolores Umbridge/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 11
Collections: anonymous





	Pink & Blonde

Luna smiled at her, biting her lower lip with shame and anticipation. Luna liked to fight it, to pretend she didn't want it, so she stood just out of reach, her hands behind her back and gave her professor that look. Dolores stepped toward her and she took a step back. Dolores liked it when she tried to get away; it set her heart to racing.

Dolores stepped forward again and she stepped back again, bumping against the wall. Luna started, surprised. Luna hadn't realized how close she was to the edge of the room, and Dolores took advantage of her distraction to dart forward and grab her arm. Dolores pulled Luna to her. Luna struggled, squirming side to side, and Dolores nearly lost her grip, so Dolores wrapped her arms around her, pulling her back against her chest.

Luna continued to struggle, but she groaned, high and breathy, so Dolores knew that she had her.

One of her arms wrapped low around her torso, so with the other Dolores slipped her hand under her loose t-shirt and up to her breasts incased in a thin bra. Dolores squeezed gently and she moaned again. Her struggles lessened. Dolores put her face on her neck and breathed her in. Luna smelled of sweat and eagerness. Dolores kissed her neck and Luna leaned back into her. Dolores bit her gently and she squeaked.

With one hand holding her firmly by the breast, Dolores slid her other hand back over her hip and shifted so that she could grasp her right buttock. Luna didn't struggle, so Dolores quickly spanked her, three times, a triple pop that filled the room with its sharp tattoo and her sudden cries. Luna pulled away from Dolores and tried for the door, but Dolores snagged her wrist. Luna tried to push her away and Dolores had hold of both her arms. Dolores pulled her down with her and wrestled her over one knee, scissoring her kicking legs and pinning her wrists to the small of her back.

Dolores spanked her hard. Her pants did little to muffle the sound. Luna squealed and arched. Dolores spanked her again and her whole body bucked. Dolores spanked her again and again, holding her tight, and she cried out incoherently.

Dolores was biting her lip now, her eyes wide, and her breathing hard.

With a deft movement born of much practice, Dolores pulled Luna's pants down to to reveal her pale pink knickers. Dolores had never seen these knickers before. Luna knew Dolores liked pink knickers she knew Dolores liked seeing something new.

Dolores spanked her half a dozen times—quick popping spanks that counter-melodied her high squeals of pain. Luna's bare legs became sweaty against Dolores and it was as though they were melding. Dolores relished the feel of Luna's skin on her own. And as Dolores spanked her, as she grew used to the stinging fire, her struggles lessened, so Dolores grabbed the hem of her knickers and pulled them down as far as she could.

Luna squealed in protest and her struggles were renewed. Her pale, round bottom was pink and splotchy. Dolores spanked her fast and hard so that her bottom bounced and her legs kicked and her back arched, all as she squirmed side to side trying to get away. Dolores held her tightly and spanked her bottom bright pink and splotchy red. Her palm began to sting, her shoulder to grow sore, but Dolores spanked her until she lay limp and crying.

When Dolores released her, she got quickly to her knees, pulling her sweaty skin from Dolores. Luna rubbed her reddened backside, tears streaming down her cheeks. Dolores leaned back against the wall, still sitting, watching her, her breath labored, her chest heaving.

Eventually, she sat on the floor and leaned her back into my chest and pulled her knees up so that her skirt fell to her waist. Dolores wrapped her arms around Luna gently, letting one hand slide under her shirt to her belly, the other to tease at her leg; her knickers were still around her thighs. Luna sighed heavily and leaned into Dolores' hand. Dolores slid her hand from the leg to the inside of her thighs. 

Luna groaned again.

Dolores slipped her fingers to her swelling vulva and massaged gently. Dolores ran her other hand up her torso, slipped under Luna's bra and squeezed first one breast then the other. When her breathing became labored again, Dolores pushed her way between Luna's vulva and found her little nub of a clitoris. Luna was warm and damp and Dolores rubbed her gently, small circles that made her squeak breathily until she suddenly tensed, holding her breath, and then slumped against Dolores again.

"Did you enjoy that?" Dolores asked.

Luna nodded. "Uh huh..."

"Will you be joining me tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
